Quentin Coldwater
Quentin Coldwater is a bisexual character from The Magicians. Biography Quentin was a big fan of the Fillory books from a young age, and used them as a form of escapism. Appearance Quentin has long hair, which he grows out to hide behind. He is average height. Personality Quentin is extremely nerdy and shy growing up. He eventually got depression and felt unfulfilled in his life. Sexuality Lev Grossman confirmed that Quentin was bisexual in the novels. Specifically that he would sleep with Eliot. Quentin had been depicted as straight for most of the first season. The first time that there were hints of Quentin not being straight, was when he accidentally ended up in a threesome with Eliot and Margo. When Quentin and Eliot are sent back in time to an older Fillory. On the one year anniversary of them arriving Quentin kisses Eliot, confirming that he's bisexual. Reaction Most fans wanted Quentin to be confirmed bi after his threesome with Margo and Eliot. Despite the threesome having major consequences for other relationships in the series, it was never brought up in terms of Quentin's sexuality aside from a few comments by other character. Relationships Julia Wicker Quentin had a crush on Julia from childhood. Nothing ever happened between the two and Quentin eventually got over her. They remain best friends. Alice Quinn Alice and Quentin got off to a rocky start when they began at Breakbills together. Alice started to willingly hanging out with Quentin after he showed her the symbol burned onto his hand. They become friends after working together, and bond as they find ways to fight The Beast. During the Breakbills trials they get to the arctic and kiss after the first lesson. They end up getting stranded out in the cold and turn to foxes to keep warm. As foxes they end up having sex and when they turn back to humans have sex more. When they get back to Breakbills, Quentin assumes that they'll continue their relationship but Alice blames it all on the fox transformation. She thinks they need time apart to figure things out, but Quentin doesn't make that easy when he swaps places with someone else so they can be in the same study group. They end up hooking up again and continue their relationship. Emily Greenstreet Emily and Eliot ended up running into each other at Quentin's job after he quit magic. They shared a bond over their shared quitting magic. They hook up, but Quentin decides not to continue anything since he felt guilty afterward. Poppy Kline Poppy was lying on a raft when Quentin's boat came across her. He brings her on and they seem to get along, until she gives him a key that makes him see the worst in himself. They're forced to continue to work together, and end up having sex. After their part in the shared quest, Poppy runs away and never see's him again. Eliot Waugh When Quentin first arrived at Breakbills he met Eliot lying on the sign out front. Eliot takes him to his test, and when he passes, shows him around campus. The two become friends fast and Quentin started to include him more and more in his and Alice's quest to hunt the beast. Tropes * * - Quentin sacrificed himself to kill the monster that had taken possession of Eliot for all of season 4. Trivia * Following Q's death, several fans got together and created a fundraiser for the Trevor Project in Q's nameThank Q. See Also : References Navigation